Breaking Glass xXx Nakigahara
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: SEQUAL to Dear My Love. Saisho, head of the Death Princess family, thought she killed Aizen. Now that he has her sister, she's driven to get her back. But how far will she go to save her? Will she destory the Seireitei in the process?


_**Comments:**__** this is a sequel to my fic, Dear My Love xXx Murosaki no Itami. It got a little long so I'm dividing the plot into a sequel. Enjoy! **_

**Part 1 - Hari no Namida (Glass Tears)**

**Chapter One - Onyx**

**"**_**With onyx eyes, they waited-**_

_**Oh, so patiently, **_

_**For their revenge.**_**" **

**Black Stone by **_**Amaya Arashi**_

She dreamed.

Her eyes closed.

Eyelids fluttering softly with the illusion of a peaceful sleep.

Yet, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. It was a cold, terrifying sleep.

In this slumber land she had fallen into, she knew the only word to fully describe this dream was "nightmare."

She ran, the bottom seam of her beautiful red kimono running along the mud and grass as she raced towards the house. The branches and trees reached for her, scratching at her skin and face, making her wince every time.

But she never slowed.

She sprinted as fast as she could, out of fear of being caught. She had let everyone else down, just like usual. She had ran, like they had told her.

And now, she just couldn't breathe enough to go on any longer.

Just as the thought of collapsing right there passed through her mind, she broke through the edge of the forest and into the huge clearing in front of her house. She gasped with joy before internally slapping herself for wasting her air supply.

And then she stopped dead.

She could hear the howling sound of the wood behind her as branches broke over hastily feet. She felt tears sting her eyes more than the bone-breaking wind that hit her just then.

Her sisters bodies surrounded her, lifeless and motionless. Mikoi laid there, eyes closed as she was curled up into herself. Tai's arm was bent backwards at an awkward angle and Shitteiru still held her Zanpaktou limply in her right hand. But...

Sai's eyes were wide open.

They were cold and ice blue, both of them. The blood from her left eye drained down her cheek and towards her half-open mouth. Her markings were fading with death and her hand seemed to reach for the only live sister left.

"No!" Oko cried, falling onto her knees.

"Okottami."

Oko shook her head, covering her ears. She recognized that voice.

She screamed as loud as she could, the sound burning through the dreamy atmosphere.

"Okottami." The voice repeated, more mocking now. "Wake up."

She tried to scream louder, but could hear her voice fading as she slowly began to wake up.

"No..." She whimpered. "I don't want to go back!"

She reached for Sai's open hand, her finger tips just grazing the palm before she realized her own hand was fading.

"Oko."

Oko looked up to see Sai's once abios eyes looking at her intently.

"We're coming."

"No!" Oko cried, attempting to grab her sisters hand again but crying out when they passed right through each other.

And then her sisters faded, she faded.

And she was locked in the embrace of a madman.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Woah."

Shitteiru turned to see people she most defiantly didn't wish to see behind Tai.

"What the hell, Tai?" Shitteiru demanded. "I told you to tell them, not _bring _them!"

"They pulled rank." Tai grimaced. "I hate being 3rd seat."

"Well, then, what the hell are Ulquiorra and Midori doing here?" Shitteiru asked. "They're lower ranking!"

"Kira did it." Tai muttered.

Shitteiru turned and gave Kira a deadly look before glaring up at Ukitake.

"You are going home." She told him.

"No, I'm not." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You're sick." Shitteiru pointed out.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ukitake smirked. "I'll live."

"You will." Shitteiru nodded. "Because you're going home."

"No, I'm not." He said confidently.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you-"

"Shut up!" Tai yelled. "Can we please just _go?"_

"Fine." Shitteiru crossed her arms. "But you're staying behind me the whole time."

Ukitake rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Tai gave Byakuya a look. "Carry me."

"What?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me." She frowned. "Carry me. If I'm allowing you to tag along, you're going to have to carry me."

"You're not _allowing_ me to do anything." He spat, but swept her off her feet anyways.

XxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
